


Ecstasy

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Romance, Whatever the next step after fluff is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: The state of being “beside oneself;” the rapture in which the body was supposed to become incapable of sensation, when the soul was engaged in the contemplation of divine things (OED 3.a.).It felt silly to think that this was all preordained, that it was written in the stars for them to be together. But Link had to wonder.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John Donne's The Ecstasy.  
> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

Link couldn’t stop staring at her. Her eyes just captivated him. They were like violets, a pure, deep purple that sparkled like the finest gemstones. She looked back at him, and the world froze. They were attached, drawn together. Link crossed the dance floor and reached his hand out to Queen Zelda.

“May I have this dance?” he bowed without taking his eyes off hers.

“Of course, Sir Link,” she gave him a demure smile.

He whisked her off to the dance floor. Link wished it could always be like this. Just the two of them together. They had been sneaking around for so long. Tomorrow they could officially announce their courtship, but Link didn’t want to wait.

“How unchivalrous would it be if I ravished you after the ball tonight?” he whispered in her ear.

“Highly unchivalrous,” she murmured back without missing a step in their dance. “I never thought you to be so impatient, Sir Link. Surely you can wait one night.”

“Another night without you would be torture,” he breathed.

“Now you sound like a love-sick poet,” she smiled as the dance ended.

“Only for you, my Queen,” he bowed and kissed her hand reverently.

Link spent the rest of the night watching his Queen from afar. He never understood what drew him to her. This connection had simply been there from the beginning, ever since he first laid eyes on her as a wolf. He loved her with all his heart, with his entire soul, and damn chivalry if he had to wait another night to be with her.

“Unchivalrous indeed,” Queen Zelda smirked as she opened the door to her private apartments to reveal Link. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Sir Link?”

“My impatience may just be something you have to get used to, Your Majesty,” he tilted his head. “Though I know you are just as impatience as I.”

“You are just as stubborn as well,” she scolded but let him into her rooms anyway.

“You want to be together as much as I do,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and began fiddling with the ties on her dress. “Otherwise you would have forbade me from coming up here tonight.”

“You would have ignored me anyway,” she breathed, placing her hands on his chest but refusing to meet his lips in a kiss.

“My Queen’s word is law,” he murmured into her neck. “It would be treasonous to disobey.”

“Then obey the words of your Queen,” she broke away from him and retreated to the door to her bedroom. “You are to do everything but ravish me.”

She disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Link to figure out what she meant. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to join her.

 

***

 

He held her throughout the night, simply watching her as she slept. He caressed her hand with his, reveling in this feeling of being together, of being one.

They were two halves of the same whole. Link knew he could only be his true self with Zelda at his side, and he knew she felt the same. They were better together, stronger together. Link would spend the rest of his life beside this woman, for as long as she would have him.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

It felt silly to think that this was all preordained, that it was written in the stars for them to be together. But Link had to wonder.

 

***

 

They returned from their honeymoon to shouts and cheers and whispered questions of pregnancy. Zelda didn’t give the nobles anything. Instead she returned to her previous schedule albeit with Link at her side.

It was a world of difference from herding goats in Ordon Village, but Link found he liked it. He was given new duties appropriate to his station, such as overseeing the army and working as a liaison for Ordon Village and other area village leaders. It was hard work, and it sometimes led to periods of time when Link and Zelda would be apart, but they always made up for it by spending time together when they could.

“I’m glad you could convince your secretary to postpone your departure one day,” Link hugged his wife from behind. “It would be torture to return home with you already gone for a week.”

“Ever the love-sick poet,” she turned her head so he would see her smile. “They have dinner prepared for us.”

Link couldn’t take his eyes off Zelda during their meal. That connection he had felt from the beginning had not faded in the years they had been together. If anything, it had only grown.

“What?” she smiled up at him when she caught him staring. “Does my love-sick poet have no words?”

Link shook his head and smiled, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

“I don’t know,” Zelda looked down at her food. “It’s strange to think that there is a perfect partner for everyone, but then I look at you, and I wonder how could it not be true.”

“I understand,” he reached across the table to hold her hand. “I would be a lesser man without you by my side, even with all my deeds in the Twilight Invasion.”

“I love you, Link,” she brought his hand up to her lips.

“I love you, too,” he smiled.


End file.
